Burning bright
by sleepingmoody
Summary: Kim has made it out of her chubby, socially awkward, and terribly shy middle school days. She's come into her own and has moved on from her infatuation with Jared...well sort of. Jared is your typical teenage boy who occasional turns into a giant wolf who fights blood thirsty vampires. this is the story of how these two come together to find themselves and each other.
1. Chapter 1

four years had come and went since I first met Jared. I'd know of him since I was nine years old, but I never really knew him. I thought I did. I came up with all these wonderful stories of what he must be like. He would be polite, but not a wuss. agreeable, but not a push over. caring, but not over protective. on and on it went, my made-up too perfect to ever actually exist, Jared. I convinced my self that my childhood infatuation was love and that one day he would notice me and become just as enamored with me as I was with him. Sure enough that day did come, but not exactly how I had imagined it.

there I sat in my uncomfortable, wooden school desk staring out the window. It was junior year and my stalker like obsession had turned into something much less creepy; a school girl crush. Sure, I thought about what it would be like if I dated Jared, or how amazing a kisser he must be, but I had dialed it back. I realized that the Jared I'd conjured in my imagination and the real life Jared were two very different people. Once I had made it out of my chubby, socially awkward middle school days I became less shy. I talked to people and they talked to me. I still wasn't very close to very many people, but freshman year I met Kaylee and we've been inseparable ever since.

" Hello ladies and gentleman, are you ready to learn about the treaty of Westphalia?" Miss Stroud asks.

the rest of the class doesn't give a warm response but I'm too wrapped up in my staring out the window say anything.

"Hey you better pick up, you know she only calls on people who aren't paying attention." Natalie tells me with a chuckle.

"I don't need to pay attention. I already know everything there is to know about world war 1." I tell her confidently.

"That's great but we're talking about the thirty years war so-" she starts but is cut off by miss Stroud.

"Kimberly, what year was the treaty of Westphalia signed?"

shit. I looked over to Natalie who gives me a sheepish look but offers no help.

"Between may and October of 1648." says a voice from the doorway.

the voice of angel, the voice of my savior, the voice of...Jared?

"Correct Jared. Is that were you've been for last two weeks, studying?" miss Stroud asks .

"Something like that." He says with a devilish smirk.

"wonderful, now take a seat."

the whole class has gone silent during this little exchange due to the fact that the Jared who has suddenly returned is not the Jared the vanished two weeks ago.

The Jared who left was about 5'11 and some would say scrawny. He had long black hair like all the rez boys did. His voice was deeper, his hair buzz cut, and he'd shot up at least 7 inches. this guy stuck out like a sore thumb amongst us plain, apathetic, awkward teenager. this was a fully grown, extremely attractive man. Am I drooling?

meanwhile, the seat that Jared took was right beside me. This shouldn't have surprised because Jared has sat next to me all year,but that was a different Jared entirely. Just don't stare Kim, just don't do anything.

"In honor of your classmates return and his dedicated study habits we are having a pop-quiz." miss Stroud announces with the enthusiasm of a five-year old at their birthday party.

Groans sound all and this time I join in. This is not my day.

"Kim, hey can I borrow a pencil?"

Dear God, why? is this because I don't go to church because that's really just because my mom doesn't believe in anything before 10 am.

"sure." I squeak

I did in my bag for what feels like a lifetime and finally pull out a bright pink mechanical pencil.

"Thanks." he says grabbing the pencil.

as he does he touches my hand. I feel a spark run up my hand and I look at him. He is staring back at me with a look that I can only properly describe as bemused.

I turn back to my test and try to concentrate my grade can not afford me slacking off now. So what, he looked at me, touched me. no need to fail a test over it.

after the bell rings and I start packing up to go Jared speaks again

"here's your pencil, thanks again"

"No problem, really." I respond awkwardly.

"how did you know pink is my color." he jokes.

"It's pretty obvious." I say surprising my self with my confidence.

"well uh- I'll see you around Kim." he says leaving me with a feeling of uneasiness and excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I spent second and third hour trying not to think about Jared. Honestly all he did was ask to borrow a pencil and now I can't stop thinking about him. I am not that pathetic. So instead I actually do my math homework and ask Nicole about her day. If there is one thing I know it's that Nicole from third hour always has some great story to tell. Today she tells me all about this party she went last weekend.

"So I was at Blake's, he's a friend of Katie's brother, and we were all drinking out in the woods. So we were having fun and messing around-" She rambles on but I cut her off.

"This seriously sounds like the beginning of a horror movie." I laugh.

"No it get's even more horror movie like...we saw a wolf." She says throwing her arms in the air and making her eyes wide.

"There are wolves in the woods. That's kind of why you don't hang out there." I tell her.

"No" she says dramatically. "It was a huge, bear size mammoth of a wolf."

"Okay class, shut up and get the homework out." Mr. Green says with his usual level of soul crushing pessimism.

He's defiantly my favorite teacher.

"Well I'll keep an eye out there Nicole." I say with a laugh.

The rest of the passes without any childhood crush encounters or tales of bear-sized wolf sittings. I head to my locker after school and Kaylee is already waiting for me. I usually give her a ride home if It starts raining and it's been pouring since lunch.

"Hello bestfriend." She greets me.

"Hello girl who loves me for my car."

"You know it isn't like that baby."

We laugh and head toward the parking lot. We make it half way to my 2006 ford escape when we hear someone shouting my name.

"Kim! Hey wait up."

Kaylee looks at me with what could only be described as the 'Deer in head lights' look and I'm sure I'm wearing the same.

"What the-"

"Hey Jared." I say as we three stand there awkwardly.

"Hey, how are you?" He asks.

"Good." Shit I am not prepared for this.

Kaylee just stands there looking between the two of us. She has the goofiest smile on her face. I know she's having the time of her life watching us and our awkwardness. She is going to give me so much shit about this as soon as we get in the car.

"Great, so what are you doing?"

"Uh, we were leaving."

"Awesome" he says "me too."

This is uncomfortable for everyone, except Kaylee who looks like she could be eating a bowl of popcorn right now. Luckily the voice of God, or Paul Lahote, brought this whole thing to an end.

"Jared! C'mon we've got patrol." Paul shouts heads toward Jared's old black truck.

"Uh, bye Kim, and..."

"Kaylee." I provide as Kaylee is still staring at us gleefully.

Jared walks away and we head to my car. As soon as the door shuts Kaylee and I break out in fits of laughter."

What the hell is up with Jared Cameron?


End file.
